His Reaction
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: Hermione finds a video on the internet and wants to show Draco...and tape his reaction! First HP fic, Dramione. One-Shot. Titlesucks.


**Yup, I got caught by the infamous video (which will be revealed in the story). You guys will probably guess it real soon.  
**

**It's like getting rick rolled...pornographically. **

**Well, here you go! My first Dramione!**

**DISCLAIMER: Any characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The video (which shall remain nameless for now) also does not belong to me.**

* * *

Hermione was bored, browsing the internet with her chin in her hand, eyes half lidded. Her middle finger was perpetually pushing down on the down arrow button. She sat in the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory, completely ignored by Blaise and Pansy, who were snogging on the bed two over from herself.

She and Draco had been dating for nearly two years now, and Pansy had moved on, though she still held a slight dislike for the Gryffindor know-it-all. Blaise had warmed up to her a bit, and tolerated her, if not for Draco's sake. The two knew how much it meant to Draco that they accept Hermione, and did their best...despite her bloodline.

Hermione was browsing the web, doing nothing but skimming over titles, but one bright red link caught her eye.

**Watch this disgusting video. WARNING! EXTREMELY HORRIFYING!**

Hermione let her cursor hover over the obnoxious red link. Extremely Horrifying? She thinks not. Warning? Well...consider her warned. She clicked hard on the mouse, and saw it was a video. Before she actually watched it, she decided to let it buffer and read the comments.

And from what she could tell, it was definitely not a pretty video.

She scrolled back up to see if it had stopped buffering, and it had. She clicked the arrow shaped play button, and the horror began.

At first, she could only hear slow, romantic sounding piano, and then, two girls making out. She blushed, and was about to go back to the previous page, when one girl grabbed a plastic cup. She kept watching.

If that blush could turn green, it had already done so.

Hermione made a noise of utter disgust and horror, trying to turn her head, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen. Merlin, it was _ghastly_! She screamed, covering her eyes, and tumbling out of the bed, hitting the floor hard with a thud.

Blaise and Pansy stopped snogging to check on her.

"You okay, Granger?" Blaise said, peering down at her from behind the curtains on the bed. To his confusion, Hermione shook her head no, trembling. "Well, what's wrong? Spit it out."

Hermione pointed a rigid finger at her computer, which she had shown Draco, Blaise, and Pansy how to use. Both the Slytherin stood and moved to the computer. It seemed the video had just ended, and they were about to hit the play button again, but Hermione grabbed Blaise's wrist to stop him. All she did was shake her head.

"You don't want to. Trust me."

Pansy rolled her eyes, and hit the play button. More cheesy piano, more girls making out. Blaise smirked, chuckling, but stopped when he saw what came next.

Hermione waited, and she heard what she expected: screams of terror. Pansy flung herself off the bed, covering her eyes dramatically.

"What the fuck, Hermione!?" she cried. All three of them never, ever wanted to see that again. Blaise was retching over a trash can, clutching his stomach.

"I-I told you! You d-didn't want to see that!" she groaned, and Pansy raced past Blaise to the toilet. Boy, did she screw herself over on this one.

Wait a second...

This could be used to her advantage!

When Pansy and Blaise stopped puking, she snickered, and they looked at her strangely. They sat patiently, waiting for an explanation.

"We should prank Draco with this."

~*~

Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table, of all places, having a 'friendly' chat with Harry and Ron. Like Blaise and Pansy learned to accept Hermione, and vice versa, Harry and Ron accepted Draco, for Hermione's sake. And vice versa.

Ron had the harder time adjusting to the Slytherin dating their Hermione, whom he would have dated himself if his ego hadn't gotten in the way. He was now still dating Lavender, who had mellowed out considerably since their sixth year at Hogwarts. After the Second Wizarding War, Draco, having switched sides halfway through, asked for the Golden Trio's forgiveness. Ron wasn't one to give it easily. He first punched his old enemy in the nose, just shy of breaking it, and Draco did nothing, knowing that he deserved it.

Harry was reluctant, somewhat, but agreed to be, at least, civil. No physical harm done with him.

It was Hermione who really just couldn't accept him. Harry had to hold her back, while she kicked and screamed, spouting out every insult in the book. Prat, git, blighter, gormless minger, barmy ferret...she even called him a nancy, but he took each revilement with no doubt in his mind that he deserved it.

Soon, they allowed Draco to hang around them, inviting him to the Burrow, and Molly Weasley always set an extra place at the table. Arthur did his best to put his rivalry with Draco's father behind him. Draco had even met the Dursleys once. Bunch of ruddy jerks, they were. Harry had expected them to dote on Draco for his former dislike of their nephew, but they despised him for his wizarding blood. Treated him harshly, they did.

Hermione only allowed him at her house in London once, and only once, and her parents strongly approved. Her mother for his good looks, and her father for his wealth. Hermione taught him that not all muggles were terrible people with no manners.

A few months after they had accepted him into their trio, now a quartet, Draco had developed a sort of crush on Hermione. He'd do his best to make her laugh, make her smile. Eventually, Hermione returned his feelings, secretly. She was overjoyed when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Together, the four had spent an entire year away from Hogwarts after the war, and though they were a year late, they all received invitations to complete their educations at Hogwarts. Hermione wanted nothing else than to finish her final year there, and Draco followed her. Harry and Ron were reluctant, but both decided on returning after given the Hermione puppy dog face.

And here they were, age nineteen, going on twenty, seventh year Hogwarts Students. They were among the few of their age who returned, others being Neville, to complete his Herbology course so he could become the professor, Lavender Brown; for two reasons: to be closer to Ron, and to finish her education, as well as Luna, and countless others who battled in the Second War.

Among those who did not return were Seamus Finnigan, too traumatized from his near death experiences, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Parvati and Padma Patil, and others. George held too many fond memories of himself and Fred, and couldn't bring himself to return on Fred's behalf.

Draco waved half-heartedly to the two, and let them return to their studies. He began his journey back to the Slytherin Common Room. Back to his girlfriend.

Back to Hermione Granger.

~*~

Hermione and Blaise chuckled, while Pansy mildly disagreed with their idea, she was curious to see his reaction. And they were going to tape it, using Hermione's Camcorder.

And lucky for them, he was walking up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory as they thought these words.

He opened the door, shrugging his cloak off his shoulders. Pansy snorted, trying to hide her laughter, and ended up having to pull the curtains to hide her face. Draco merely raised an eyebrow, but she was always the odd one, so he didn't pay much attention. He was only looking for his girlfriend after a hard day at school. And to think, he still had another six months left of this. And even if he finished, he might be coming back, because McGonagall had offered him the choice of two positions; Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. He was leaning toward D.A.D.A. That is, _if_ he passed his N.E.W.T.s.

He finally found his Gryffindor lying on the bed, 'surfing the web', as she called it. He crawled onto the bed dramatically, pretending to be traumatized from exhaustion. Hermione rolled her eyes, and sighed contently when he nuzzled her mousy brown curls and inhaled their scent. Apples.

"Hello, Hermy."

"Hello, Ferret."

They both greeted each other with their pet names for each other, and rather than Draco taking offense to the name, he rather liked it coming from her mouth.

After a few minutes of just cuddling, Hermione put her plan into action.

"Draco, I wanted to show you something," she said, sneaking a glance at the camcorder she and Pansy had skillfully hidden behind some curtains, but well enough to catch some footage. Draco groaned, but luckily, didn't see her glance at that camcorder.

"Is it another one of those Me-Tube things?" he asked. Hermione giggled.

"It's _Youtube_, first of all, and...you could say that."

Hermione got up from the bed, and behind the curtains was Pansy. Hermione had shown her thoroughly how to use the camcorder, and signaled Pansy to begin recording. Hermione crawled back onto the bed and brought up the page. Draco looked bored, blankly staring at the screen, and Hermione pressed the play button.

The piano played, and the two girls making out came on the screen. Draco's eyes traveled to Hermione, as if asking if it was okay, and she nodded, and he looked back. He saw one girl grab a cup...

"OH! OH THAT IS _NASTY_!!" Draco cried, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the screen. He covered his eyes, screaming bloody murder, promising to hex Hermione to next week, and the video ended finally after Draco had been writhing around on the bed. Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione were cracking up, because Draco still didn't know they had been recording.

"Hermione, that was sick!" Draco yelled through their laughter. Hermione was rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach. Merlin, it hurt to laugh! As their laughing died down, Draco buried his face in his pillow. Hermione was the first to stop laughing, and went over to rub Draco's back. Pansy and Blaise had gone down to the Common Room to warm up by the fire. He began to say something, but it was muffled.

"What?"

"I said 'That was mean'."

"I know. Sorry."

Draco glared playfully.

"You're not getting out of this one that easily!"

Draco pounced, capturing her beneath him. A small scream escaped her lips, but nothing else as they were quickly covered by his own. He straddled her hips and grabbed both her wrists to keep her from resisting. Like he needed to.

Hermione moaned into their kiss, and Draco closed the curtains to his bed.

~*~

Pansy and Hermione were whispering about yesterday's events while Draco buttered his toast.

"So, Hermione, what do you plan on doing with what we recorded last night?" Pansy asked.

Hermione took a bite of her cinnamon roll, and swallowed before she answered.

"Upload it on Youtube, so others can see it." Pansy laughed aloud, high-fiving the Gryffindor from over the table.

"What's the title gonna be?"

Hermione thought for a few seconds, before replying.

"_My Boyfriend's Reaction to 2 Girls, 1 Cup_."

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

**And I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. I'm working on the other stories, I promise!**

**Oh, and the reason I'm publishing this is because my laptop's memory was full, and I needed to get this up here before it was gone forever. I actually wrote this 2 years ago.**

**Enjoy this!**

**~China**


End file.
